Grâce à un stage
by lykoslupus
Summary: Sasuke rencontre Naruto parce que ce dernier travail en librairie, un amour va naître. Mais comment faire quand on ne connait que le prénom de l'être aimé ? OS sasunaru, schoolfic


Bonjour tout le monde, voici ma première fic achevée:)

Je tiens à dire que j'ai pri beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, même si elle me fait veiller jusqu'à 4H15 du mat.

Je tiens à dire à ceux qui me suivent, loué soit vous;) Que je continu ma prenière fic, même si normalement avec les exams je n'aurais rien du poster. Et en plus j'ai une nouvelle idée pour une prochaine:) Mais d'abord finissons celle là

Bon bas bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews

Grâce à un stage

Sasuke Uchiha était quelqu'un d'assez froid et distant, de plus il ne parlait jamais de ses sentiments et restait impassible en toute circonstance. Pourtant tout cela allait bientôt voler en éclat, sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte son masque de froideur qu'il gardait même en cours allait disparaître. En effet il allait bientôt apprendre à s'exprimer et à extérioriser ce qu'il ressentait, ceci grâce à l'amour inconditionnel dont il ferait l'objet.

Tout commença le 6 janvier, Sasuke avait reçu de l'argent à Noël et comptait bien le dépenser en mangas. Il avait fait une liste de ce qu'il voulait, mais savait très bien qu'en rentrant dans le magasin sa liste ne suffirait pas et qu'il allait sans doute chercher pendant un long moment de nouveaux mangas. Heureusement pour lui il connaissait le magasin par cœur, sa faisait déjà plus de 5 ans qu'il y allait de manière périodique et les personnes qui tenaient le magasin le connaissaient et savaient que les goûts du brun étaient assez compliqués. Il entra donc dans la librairie « Le tout mangas » à 16H30, il fut accueilli par 5 voix et il en reconnu 4. La première était une voix féminine, celle de la gérante de la librairie qui s'appelait Tsunade, la deuxième voix féminine était celle de Karin une intérimaire dans l'établissement depuis 3 ans. Les deux hommes étaient Kakashi et Jiraya, et cela faisait un certain temps qu'ils travaillaient ici, en tout cas Sasuke n'avait connu que eux. La dernière voix était celle d'un jeune adulte qui devait avoir le même âge que Sasuke, d'ailleurs lorsque le brun leva les yeux pour voir le nouveau il reconnu un blond d'un cours avec lui. Sasuke ne se rappelait pas son prénom, il savait juste que le blond était avec lui dans les cours portant sur le livre et la documentation à la fac. Le blond lui sourit et le brun décida de ne pas trop le regarder et de commencer son shopping.

Il alla d'abord au rayon où se trouvait _Black Butter_ et _Blue Exorcist_, ensuite il alla chercher les deux derniers _Fairy Tail_. Ensuite il se dirigea vers les éditeurs spécialisés en yaoi, il attendit d'abord que le blond aille dans la remise pour aller chercher un livre qu'une cliente lui avait demandé. Ce n'est pas qu'il avait honte de ce genre de lecture, un peu quand même sans doute, mais il n'avait pas envie que quelqu'un qui était en cours avec lui sache qu'il lisait ce genre de chose. Il remarqua que le volume désiré n'était pas en rayon, il allait devoir demander à quelqu'un d'aller le chercher en réserve. Il allait se tourner vers kakashi qui venait de finir avec un client mais une autre personne anticipa ses pensées

- Je peux d'aider peut être ?

Le brun se retourna et tomba sur des yeux bleu qui l'observaient, et zut il avait fallu que se soit le garçon de l'université

- He oui... J'aurais besoin du numéro 3 de _Private Teacther_, s'il te plaie

- Ok, je vais te chercher ça en réserve, répondit le blond avec un large sourire qui fit presque fondre Sasuke.

Le blond partit donc en réserve et le brun resta bloqué sur place, ce mec avait un putain de sourire. Et maintenant que Sasuke l'avait à peu près vue de devant et de derrière il pouvait juger qu'il était assez canon. Le canon revint deux minutes plus tard avec le volume, il le donna à Sasuke et ce dernier retourna à ses recherches.

-Naruto, tu peux aller me chercher le numéro 4 de _Kuruko no basket _?

-J'y vais, répondit l'appelé

Le garçon disparu à nouveau. Sasuke resta près de deux heures dans le magasin, il sentait le regard bleu de Naruto sur lui et cela le pertubait quelque peu. Une fois ses achats finit il paya et quitta le magasin, il entendit un « au revoir » de la part de tout le monde et tourna la tête pour voir que Naruto le regardait intensément.

La semaine s'écoula, arriva le mercredi matin de la semaine suivante. Ce qui signifiait pour Sasuke l'occasion de revoir Naruto en cours d'histoire du livre. Le cour commençait à 8H15, le brun arriva 10 minutes en avance et ne voyant pas le nouvel objet de son désir il alla directement s'asseoir au troisième rang du petit amphi. Le blond arriva 5 minutes plus tard, il était vêtu d'un jean et d'un pull orange à capuche, il avait dans sa main droite un gobelet qu'il avait sûrement prit dans un distributeur puisque à cette heure ci les cafétérias n'étaient pas ouvertes. Le garçon s'assit deux rangs derrière Sasuke, ce qui frustra ce dernier, puis le professeur arriva et le cours ennuyeux du matin pu débuter. Le cours passa très lentement pour le brun, cette prof était extrêmement ennuyante et sa voix particulièrement stridente. Son cours se résumait à une succession de diapos lu et de dates sur le passage des rouleaux aux manuscrits et aux livres de soie. Bref tout ça ne le passionnait guère et puisque le blond qu'il convoitait était derrière lui il ne pouvait pas l'admirer sans se retourner et se au risque que le blond ne le remarque. Quand le cours fut terminé Sasuke se leva et se retourna pour aller vers la sortie et il pus enfin voir le blond, ce dernier semblait se réveiller après un somme de 2 heures. Une fois dehors le blond se dirigea dans le couloir sur la droite et le brun le suivit (je fais un peu pervers dans un sens là, non ? Se demanda t'il), Naruto monta les escaliers et se retrouva dans le grand hall de la Fac de Konoha. Ce n'était pas le seul hall de la Fac, mais c'était celui où le plus de monde passait. Le blond se dirigea vers la cafétéria et se prit un thé et un croissant, Sasuke l'observa de loin en regardant machinalement sa montre car il avait un cour d'en moins d'un quart d'heure. Le blond fut vite rejoins par un brun surexcité qui lui sauta dessus en criant « Naru-chan », « Naru-chan » ? Comment ose t'il être aussi familier avec lui, ils doivent se connaître depuis un certain moment. Les deux amis s'assirent sur une table, Sasuke vit le regard de Naruto se détacher de son nouvel ami pour remonter vers lui, l'Uchiha fut prit de panique et se sentit rougir, mais quel gonzesse, mais fort heureusement pour lui c'était l'heure d'aller en cours. Sasuke couru presque pour arriver à temps devant sa salle de TD, son prof avait lui en revanche décidé d'arriver en retard. Devant la salle se tenait son « ami » Shikamaru, Sasuke disait bien « ami » quand il parlait de Shikamaru car en fait ce n'était qu'une connaissance de cour. Sasuke était un homme mystérieux qui n'avait pas vraiment d'ami. Les élèves du cour précédant sortir et ceux du cour de Sasuke purent rentrer, le brun et son « ami » s'assirent au 4ème rang sur la droite et quelques minutes plus tard leur prof arriva et le cour commença.

La pose du midi arriva, Sasuke se retrouva seul à manger un sandwich dans un coin du hall du bâtiment principal, tout en dégustant son jambon-fromage (quel douce illusion) il entendit une voix qu'il reconnu directement. C'était celle d'un certain blond, ce dernier était avec son ami de tout à l'heure ainsi qu'une autre fille aux cheveux aussi rose que de la barbe à papa. Le petit groupe s'assit à une table du hall et mangea toute en discutant, Naruto remarqua très vite Sasule et ne le lâcha pas du regard de toute le repas. Sasuke fit de même, une sorte de jeu s'engagea entre eux d'eux, Naruto alla jusqu'à lancer des sourires au corbeau. Mais après une dizaine de minute de ce jeu puérile Sasuke décida d'y mettre fin, il prit donc un livre dans son sac et commença sa lecture. Naruto leva un sourcil face à cette attitude, mais comme son amie Sakura le secouait par le bras pour qu'il réponde à une de ses questions il décida de se re-concentrer sur la conversation avec ses deux amis. Une heure passa ainsi et Sasuke dut aller en cours, il rangea son livre et se leva puis épousseta ses fesses avant de se mettre en marche vers l'escalier qui menait à l'étage supérieur où se trouvait sa salle de cour.

Naruto remarqua que le brun était parti et fit une petite moue déçu, mais il était également l'heure pour lui et ses amis d'aller en cours. Ils allèrent dans l'amphi B6 et s'installèrent en attendant leur professeur d'histoire des relations sino-japonaise depuis le V Eme siècle. Ce cours était intéressant mais très vaste, de toute façon Naruto avait la tête ailleurs car il ne cessait de penser à un beau brun sexy aux yeux troublants. La déconcentration du blond n'échappa pas à Sakura qui se pencha vers l'oreille de son ami

- Dis Naruto, tu penses à quoi ?

- A rien Sakura, j'essaye de me concentrer sur le cours

- Menteur, je vois bien que tu penses à autre chose. De plus quand on mangeait tu faisais une drôle de tête et tu regardais droit devant toi, c'était exactement le même regard que quand tu sortais avec Gaara

- Non, n'importe quoi c'était pas du tout le même regard. Tu divagues totalement

- Naruto Uzumaki, je te rappel que tu ne peux pas me mentir. De un je suis t'as meilleur amie depuis le primaire, et de deux je te connais beaucoup trop bien. La seule fois où tu as essayé de me mentir sa n'as pas tenu plus de 5 minutes

- Je suis sûr que sa avait quand même plus tenu que ça.

- Non, tu m'avais demandé de sortir avec toi en 5 ème juste pour que personne ne sache que tu es gay. Et du coup il a fallut que je te frappe et te face pleurer pour que tu me dis ce qu'il se passait.

- Ouais tu as peut-être raison, je t'en parlerais après les cours.

_OOOO_

3 heures plus tard ils étaient dans le salon de l'appartement du blond et buvaient un thé. Sakura s'impatientait un peu, Naruto ne lui avait toujours rien dit et sa commençait à l'énerver quelque peu

- Alors Naru, de qui es tu tombé amoureux ?

- Sakura, qui te dit que je suis amoureux

- Ho je t'en prie ne recommence pas comme ça. Alors qui est-ce ton nouvel amoureux ?

- Si sa trouve je suis pas amoureux, j'ai juste envie de baiser avec un mec et c'est tout

- N'importe que quoi, tu es trop romantique pour ce genre de chose. Quand tu étais avec Gaara tu lui demandais de te trouver des trucs romantique qu'on ne pourrait voir que dans des mangas

- S'il te plaie , arrête de parler de lui

- Sa fait 1an et demi Naru, tu ne t'en es toujours pas remis ?

- Si un peu, non, … Je sais pas trop, sa c'est mal finit et c'est encore un peu douloureux d'en parer

- D'accord, gomen. Donc parle moi du beau gosse qui fait chavirer ton petit cœur

- Et bien en fait je sais pas grand chose de lui, il est brun à la peau pâle et aux yeux noir ravageurs. Tout ce que je sais de lui c'est qu'il est dans notre fac, qu'il est avec moi dans les cours qui portent sur les livres et qu'il aime les mangas parce qu'il est venu à la boutique la semaine dernière

- Ha ouais ? Et tu sais si il est gay, quel genre de mangas il lit et c'était comment cette rencontre ?

- Et bas je sais pas si il est gay, il a acheté _Private Teacher_ et notre rencontre était soft. Il m'a demandé d'aller lui chercher un livre en réserve et je le lui ais ramené, j'ai continué un peu à le regarder mais il est partit pas longtemps après.

- He... Naru... Je te signale que _Private Teacher _est un yaoi, je te rappel que tu me l'as offert à noël dernier

Un ange passa dans la tête de notre blond, puis deux, puis trois... Un éclaire jaillit dans ce cerveau plein de ramen, et le blond sauta du canapé et se mit à faire des petits bonds sur lui même. Sakura sourit devant cette attitude enfantine, son meilleur ami était encore un gosse à 20 ans.

- Naru calme toi un peu

- Mais Saku, il est gay tu te rends compte !

- Oui d'accord, mais maintenant il va falloir déterminer si il t'aime bien et si il est intéressé par toi

- J'ai l'impression de me retrouver au collège quand tu essayais de m'expliquer comment faire avec les mecs

- Oui mais tu avoueras que sa ta bien aidé avec Néji, et avec les autres con

- Bon d'acc, et puis je pense que je lui plaie. Pendant le repas ce midi il était assis par terre dans le hall, il a pas arrêté de me regarder et moi aussi. Il était très sexy lorsqu'il mangeait son sandwich

- Ohoh, depuis quand manger un sandwich peut être considéré comme sexy ? Questionna Sakura, non sans une nuance de sarcasme

- Et bas je sais pas trop, j'ai trouvé ça trop beau quand il l'avait en pleine bouche et qu'il le mastiquait délicatement. J'en ais même eu un début d'érec

- STOP, gueula la jeune femme. Je ne veux rien savoir de ça, déjà que t'avoir vue nu une fois me suffit alors pas besoin que j'ai l'image de toi dans cette état

- Si je me souviens bien, c'est de ta faute si tu m'as vu nu, je t'avais d'attendre

- Tu étais dans la salle de bain depuis 40 putain de minutes, je suis pas comme certaines filles moi il faut que j'aille aux toilettes régulièrement sinon c'est insupportable

- Enfin bref … Du coup il va falloir que je tâte un peu le terrain avec lui pour savoir si on peut avoir vraiment quelque chose

- Et comment tu vas faire ça ? Tu sais même pas dans quel filière il est

- Je vais attendre de le revoir la semaine prochaine, ou si il vient à la librairie samedi, pour lui parler. Si je le croise dans les couloirs je lui dit bonjour et lui fait des sourires dont j'ai le secret

- Ouem, sa a pas l'air génial comme plan mais vue que je n'ai aucune idée on va dire que tu vas faire comme ça. Par contre j'aimerais que tu me montre à quoi il ressemble pour que je puisse me faire une idée

- Te faire une idée ou alors demander aux fouines, qui sont prêt à tout pour toi, de se renseigner sur lui

- Juste pour voir à quoi il ressemble, je n'utiliserais mes fouines que si tu me le demande. Donc je t'attendrais à la sortie de votre cours en commun

- Ok, mais par pitié soit discrète. Je veux pas que tu me foute la honte devant lui

- Ca va, ca va. Je sais me tenir quand même.

Ainsi ils mirent leur plan en place, Sakura proposa des idées au cas où Sasuke suivrait Naruto. Le blond devrait entrer dans des toilettes et si Sasuke entrait après lui il devait lui sauter dessus, Naruto n'était mais alors pas du tout convaincu.

OOOO

La semaine continua et au plus grand mécontentement du blond il n'avait pas revu Sasuke, sans doute leur emploie du temps était trop différent pour qu'ils puissent se croiser par hasard dans le grand hall. Sakura avait réussi à motiver le blond et à ne pas qu'il déprime, elle l'avait occupé pratiquement toute la semaine. Le problème de Naruto est le fait qu'il s'attache beaucoup trop vite aux gens, même si il ne les connaissait que depuis 5 minutes (ou sans les connaître même). Le samedi arriva, le blond était encore en stage en librairie et d'ailleurs c'était son dernier jour. Il aurait bien voulu continuer, il aimait les livres et l'édition en générale et il souhaitait travailler dans ce secteur plus tard. Il y avait beaucoup de monde le samedi après midi et Naruto ne cessait pas de courir entre la réserve et les rayons, en plus il avait commencé à 13H et finissait à 20H alors autant dire qu'il serait sans doute crevé le soir. Il était maintenant 19H30, le blond s'occupait de remettre en rayon les ouvrages qu'il manquait et il entendit la porte du magasin s'ouvrir et faillit faire tomber ses mangas lorsqu'il reconnut la voix qui avait dit « bonjour ». Il releva la tête et tomba sur des cheveux roses montées comme un gros bonbon géant

He Naruto-kun, alors sa bosse bien ?

Sakura-chan , je t'avais dit de ne pas venir

Ouais je sais, d'ailleurs j'ai pas trop compris pourquoi

Bas oui Naruto, pourquoi tu voulais pas qu'elle vienne la petite, demanda Kakashi

Juste parce que j'aime pas quand mes amis me regarde travailler , surtout quand l'amie en question n'est pas du tout discrète

Naruto attention, je suis capable de te frapper sur ton lieu de travail tu sais

Et bien en voilà une fille qui n'a peur de rien, tu sais que si tu agresse notre stagiaire on doit porter plainte

Vous aurez qu'à faire passer ça pour un accident, il est tellement pas doué qu'il pourrait faire tomber une armoire et se la prendre en essayant de l'éviter

Oui c'est pas faux, la semaine dernière il a faillit trébucher et se rétamer en plein milieu du magasin

He... Je vous signal que je suis toujours là

Oui, ne baille pas au corneille et finit plus tôt de ranger ce que tu as en main

Au fait tu finis à quel heure ?

Dans une demi-heure

Ok, je fais des courses en t'attendant

La rose se balada dans les rayons et Naruto continuas son rangement, après une demi-heure il avait officiellement finit son stage obligatoire. Il alla récupérer ses affaires en réserve et remercia Tsunade de l'avoir prit, elle le remercia et en profita pour lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Lorsqu'il revint dans le magasin il avait un franc sourire aux lèvres et sera la mains de Kakashi qui lui fit un sourire énigmatique. Narutio et Sakura sortirent de la boutique et elle mis sa main autour du bras du blond, c'était comme une sorte de façon de faire depuis le collège.

Alors Naru, pas trop crevé ?

Si un peu j'avoue, et puis j'ai faim

Aux bruits que fait ton estomac j'avais cru comprendre. Mais j'espère que tu es assez en forme pour une petite soirée

Une petite soirée ?

Oui, Kiba a proposé qu'on se face une petite soirée tranquille entre nous. Il y aura Kiba, Hinata, toi et moi

Et où va avoir lieu cette soirée ?

Bas je me disais... chez toi

Sakura, tu aurais pus dire plus tôt. On pourrait pas plutôt le faire chez toi ou chez Kiba ?

Chez moi il y a Ino et son nouveau mec, tu veux vraiment supporter leurs ébats toute la nuit ? Et Kiba dit que son appart est trop mal ranger pour accueillir du monde, surtout Hinata

En gros tu avais déjà prévu que tout le monde vienne chez moi, mais je te signal que mon appart aussi n'est pas très bien rangé. T'as bien vu quand tu es venu boire le thé

…

Saukra pourquoi tu dit rien ?

Pour rien, sa y est on va entrer dans le métro et en plus tu as vu ya pas mal de monde

Ils parlèrent un peu moins dans le transport en commun, il y avait beaucoup de gens et ils n'aimaient pas parler quand il y avait des gens autour d'eux qui n'avaient rien d'autre à faire que d'écouter discrètement écouter ce que les deux amis se dise. 10 minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent au niveau de la fac, là où le blond avait son appartement, ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble et au troisième étage Naruto sorti sa clé pour ouvrir sa porte marron. Quand il entra dans son appartement le blond ne pu retenir un soupir

Je vois que tu as fait le ménage pendant que je travaillais

Oui, tu as raison on ne peut pas recevoir des gens dans un lieu aussi sale. Maintenant c'est mieux

Oui, mais tu as encore mal rangé mes livres de mon meuble télé

Ha bon ? Il faut dire que ton organisation laisse à désirer

C'est faux, mes livres sont très bien rangés. C'est même la seul chose, avec le thé, qui est parfaitement rangé. La soirée a été décidée quand pour que tu ais le temps de tout ranger ?

Et bien...

Sakura ?

Je sais pus trop, mardi ou mercredi je crois

Sa explique pourquoi Kiba m'a fait un tel câlin mercredi, il savait qu'il allait scouater mon appart

Kiba te fais des câlins parfois, pas que quand tu fais une soirée chez toi

La dernière fois qu'il m'en a fait un c'était quand on c'est pas vu pendant 2 semaines, et puis à ce stade on peut dire que c'est vous qui avez préparé une fête chez moi

Bon ok... Si tu veux. Maintenant au lieu de ronchonner va prendre une douche, les autres arrivent vers 21H, et vue le temps que tu mets à te faire beau

N'importe quoi, et j'espère que tu as prévus à boire et à manger parce que je sais pas trop ce qu'il me reste dans mes placards

Oui t'inquiète, je suis allé au conbini tout à l'heure. Allé va te laver

Ok, chef

Le blond ronchonna encore un peu mais alla dans sa chambre pour se prendre de quoi se changer, appariement son amie avait entassé une partie de ses affaires dans sa chambre sans trop savoir où ranger certains objets et vêtements qui devaient traîner sur le sol du salon ou sur les meubles et le canapé. Il prit donc quelques affaires et alla se laver, il fut prêt 25 minutes plus tard et aida Sakura à finir de préparer l'apéritif. Les invités arrivèrent à 21H10. Kiba était vêtu d'un pantalon bleu et un gros pull noir, Hinata elle portait un pantalon beige avec un pull blanc à capuche, les 4 amis se saluèrent et s'installèrent sur le canapé du blond. Enfin Kiba et Hinata étaient sur le canapé, Sakura sur un pouffe vert et Naruto était à même le sol. Les discutions allèrent bon train, chacun raconta sa semaine et il y eu beaucoup de questions adressé à Hinata sur ses cours en médecine et à Kiba sur son cursus de vétérinaire. A 23H30 ils firent venir des pizzas, ils mangèrent et c'est à ce moment là que Naruto décida de leur parler de la bonne nouvelle du jour

La librairie où je faisais mon stage m'a proposé de travailler là-bas les samedi et durant les vacs

Mais c'est trop cool, s'exclama Kiba

C'est pour ça que tu avais un sourire débile en sortant tout à l'heure, je pensais que c'était parce qu'ils t'avaient payé alors que se devait être un stage gratuit

Bravo Naruto-kun, je suis contente pour toi

Merci Hinata-chan

Il faut absolument fêter ça, dit Kiba

Je suis d'accord, cria Sakura

Pourquoi pas, approuva Hinata

Et si on allait à la boite _Kyubi _? Proposa Sakura

Ouais elle est bien celle-là, et en plus il y a jamais trop de monde vue qu'elle est peu connu. Et du coup Hinata pourra se sentir à l'aise

Merci de penser à moi, Kiba-kun

Alors c'est décidé, on finit de manger et on y va

Et attendez une minute, j'ai jamais dit que je voulais sortir moi. S'indigna le blond. Je suis fatigué, j'aimerais rester tranquille à la maison

Soit pas rabat joie Naru, allé vient sa va être drôle

Je suis fatigué

Voilà ce que je te propose, on va au _Kyubi_ et si tu es vraiment fatigué je te ramène au bout d'une heure d'acc ? Argumenta Sakura

Ok, mais alors vraiment pas longtemps

YATTA, hurlèrent Kiba et Sakura. Hinata se contenta d'un simple sourire.

OOOOOO

_Trois heures plus tard dans la boite Kyubi _

Naruto dansait sur le dance-floor, ses amis avaient raison cette sorti lui faisait le plus grand bien. Sakura était également là à ses côté, Kiba était resté avec Hinata sur une banquette, de l'avie du blond c'était plus pour la draguer que la protéger du monde qu'il pouvait y avoir dans l'établissement. La boite n'était pas très rempli, et pour cause seul les habitués y venaient, cela s'expliquait par le fait qu'elle soit placé dans une des rues les plus petites de Konoha. Le blond avait bien bu et se sentait quelques peu gaie, il se sentait également plein de sex appeal. Lui qui d'habitude était d'une nature timide et réservé (avec les gens qu'il ne connaissait pas bien sûr), présentement il prenait un malin plaisir à se déhancher et à faire baver les filles et les garçons qui le regardaient.

Il c'était déjà fait abordé par plusieurs personnes, il avait un peu danser avec eux mais leur avait dit qu'il n'aimait pas les histoires de coucheries. C'est ce que sa meilleur amie qualifiait de « romantisme » chez lui, le fait que Naruto ne puisse pas avoir d'histoire sans lendemain mais qu'il lui fallait de la passion. Naruto lui trouvait ça normal, même si il devait bien avouer que certaines fois il avait pensé coucher avec un mec une nuit et le jeter le lendemain. Mais les seuls fois où il y avait pensé à faire une tel chose sa lui avait étrangement rappelé les événements d'y il y avait un an, et c'était tout à fait hors de question que sa recommence, il en avit déjà assez souffert comme ça.

Il dansait donc comme un fou sur la petite piste, Sakura c'était collé à lui à fin d'éloigner d'éventuels prétendants. Le blond avait les yeux fermés depuis plus de 5 minutes, et lorsqu'il les rouvris il tomba sur un des plus beau spectacle qu'il est jamais vue de sa vie. Sasuke Uchiha, le beau ténébreux aux yeux perçant, le regardait. Même plus que ça, il le matait carrément.

_POV Sasuke _

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me suis laissé entraîner comme ça, au départ j'avais prévue de passer une soirée sympa chez moi et de ne rien faire de particulier. Mais apparemment mes amis n'étaient pas tout t'a fait de cette avis, Deidara et Sasori se sont invité chez moi en disant qu'il ne fallait pas que je reste tout seul dans mon coin. Sauf qu'ils semblent avoir oublié que j'aime être seul moi, ce n'est pas que je ne les aime pas (je les connais depuis le primaire) mais je suis un peu prit par autre chose en ce moment. En effet je n'arrête pas de penser au blond, à ce Naruto aux yeux bleu dans lesquels j'aimerais bien me noyer et aux cheveux tintés du plus magnifique des blonds. Il est tellement adorable, beau, magnifique, on dirait un dieu vivant. Bref je suis complètement fou de lui, bien que je ne connaisse que son prénom, le fait qu'il soit à la fac, qu'ils à deux amis proches qui se permettent de l'appeler « -chan ». Autant dire vraiment peu d'information, mais je m'en fiche bien après tout car justement c'est une raison d'essayer de le connaître. Mais comment l'aborder, il a l'air si plein de vue et si naturel et si sociable, moi j'ai du mal avec les autres gens. Si Deidara et Sasori n'avaient pas fait l'effort de s'intéresser à moi au primaire je crois que je serais seul sans amis, non pas que j'ai jamais eu de relation avec des gens mais pas si loin. En fait les seuls expérience sexuels que j'ai eu c'est avec des gens que j'étais pratiquement sûr de ne plus revoir après, à part pour une ou deux personnes au lycée mais ça c'est parce que j'avais fait l'erreur de m'enticher de personnes dans le même établissement que moi. Sinon à part ça je n'avais eu que des histoires sans lendemain, ou alors les personnes avaient tenté de sortir avec moi mais je ne suis si peu expressif que je crois que c'est pour ça qu'ils ont renoncés au bout d'un moment.

Avec Naruto c'est différent, lui j'ai vraiment envie de le connaître et de découvrir qui il est. Après de là à dire que je veux créer une chose entre nous je ne sais pas encore, si sa se trouve une fois que je le connaîtrais un peu mieux il ne me fera plus du tout envie. Mais il est indéniable que ce que je semble commencer à ressentir pour lui est différent de tout ce que j'ai connu jusqu'alors, je crois ne jamais avoir été vraiment amoureux alors sa fait un peu peur.

Tout ça pour revenir sur l'instant présent, mes deux amis mon donc sorti de chez moi et conduit dans une boite qui se nomme _Kyubi_, moi qui n'aime pas les endroits où il y a trop de monde et les espaces confinés. Encore heureux il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde ici, je bois donc un cocktail et regarde les gens danser et surtout Sasori et Deidara se serrer comme des malades. Mon verre étant vide je me lève pour aller m'en chercher à autre, je marche en direction du bar mais je me fige lorsque je regarde à nouveau la piste de danse. Là devant mes yeux il y a un dieu blond aux yeux bleu (que je ne vois pas puisqu'ils sont fermés) qui danse, il est comme le roi quand il se déhanche comme ça. Il est accompagné d'une fille aux cheveux roses, celle qui mangeait avec lui l'autre jour, qui le colle au dos mais lui semble s'en foutre. Mon dieu olympien rouvre les yeux et semble m'apercevoir, je rougi et lui fait un sourire à en tomber à la renverse. On se fixe pendant quelques minutes puis se reviens à moi et décide de repartir au bar, avec quelques verres en plus peut-être que j'arriverais à parler au lieur de simplement baver. Au moment où je repars vers ma place j'entends une fille gueuler « HE NARU REGARDE C'EST DEIDARA, REGARDE YA DEIDARA. HE DEIDARA COUCOU », je tourne la tête vers la personne qui a le culot d'être aussi peu discrète. Je manque de m'étouffer avec mon verre lorsque je vois que c'est la peau de colle qui est avec Naruto, Deidara et Sasori tourne eux aussi la tête et le mec au cheveux blanc lâche son roux pour courir vers la crieuse et se précipiter dans les bras de Naruto. Ils ont l'air de se connaître, après c'est vraie que Deidara est assez social, et d'ailleurs c'est pourquoi je me demande toujours pourquoi il traîne avec moi. Sans doute par ce que Sasori me colle toujours, et que comme ça ils peuvent être ensemble le plus possible.

Je me rassoit sur la banquette en sirotant mon verre, j'espère que le blond ne va pas venir à notre table. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de le voir, bien au contraire, c'est juste que je suis pas sûr de réussir à lui parler. Peut-être avec quelques verres d'alcools en plus sa irait mieux, mais pour l'instant sa va être assez dur d'aligner des mots qui ont du sens. Et bingo, j'aurais du parier, Deidara et Sasori semble montrer notre table du doigt et le blond sourit et dit quelque chose à son amie rose. Elle s'éclipse et le groupe de trois garçons se dirige vers moi, Naruto n'a rien perdu de son sourire.

He Sasuke, je te présente Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto voici Sasuke Uchiha

Salut, dit le beau blond. On se connaît déjà nom ?

Salut, oui je crois. Ou du moins de vue, je lui répond d'un air malicieuse

Tu es avec moi en cours du livre à la fac non ? Demande t'il comme si de rien n'était, et surtout comme si il ne connaissait pas déjà la réponse

Oui c'est ça, je me disais bien que ta tête m'était familière

C'est cool que vous vous connaissez déjà, sourit Deidara

Et toi Dei, comment tu connais Naruto, je demande

Et bien en fait, …

Dei ? Insistai-je

Bas oui Dei, moi non plus je sais pas d'où tu le connais. Rajoute son petit-copain

Fait pas tant de chichi, Deidi. On se connaît parce qu'on est sortit ensemble au lycée

Il y a comme une sorte de blanc autour de la table, un moment de flottement durant lequel personne ne sais plus quoi dire. C'est finalement Sasori, qui vient de digérer l'info, qui se lance

Vous êtes sorti ensemble, crie t'il. Alors c'est lui l'ex d'on tu m'a parlé ?

He oui, c'est bien lui

j'y crois pas, tu aurais pus me prévenir avant de foncer dans ses bras

Je savais pas trop comment te le dire, puis je pensais pas que c'était si important que ça

Bien sûr que c'est important, lui c'est ton ex et moi je suis ton copain actuel

T'inquiète pas merc, intervint Naruto. Je ne viens pas te le piquer, avec Deidi c'était bien mais c''est de l'histoire ancienne

T'es sûr, c'était quand ? Demande Sasori, qui a mit un bras protecteur autour des hanches de Deidara

Chéri, si je te dis que c'est pas important, dit ce dernier

Allé Deidi, on peut bien lui dire. Et en même temps je trouve qu'il a raison, moi mon mec me refuse de me le dire je le prends mal. En fait on est sorti ensemble en dernière année de collège et en seconde, mais on se cherchait depuis la 4ème

Attend tu veux dire que je te cherchais, toi tu avais pas l'air de bien t'en rendre compte. Ou alors tu m'ignorais

Non, et on en avait déjà parlé. Je t'ignorais pas, c'est juste que j'étais extrêmement timide à l'époque, et je n'assumais pas vraiment ma sexualité

Et donc tu as fait ramer Dei, je dit

Oui c'est un peu ça,... Finalement quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble c'était génial, j'étais trop heureux mais en même temps je faisais souffrir Deidi

Comment ? Tu as fait souffrir mon bébé ?

Bas en fait j'avais encore des problèmes d'acceptation. J'avais du mal quand il voulait m'embrasser, me tenir la main ou juste me faire un câlin en public. Alors que j'avais toujours été très câlin avec tout le monde

C'était très frustrant, je te voyais faire des câlins à Sakura et même à Kiba mais à moi tu avais du mal

Du coup la situation est devenu impossible pour Deidi, et en fin de seconde on a décidé de se séparer. Évidement c'était plus lui qui voulait que moi, je lui en ais voulu pendant un moment. Mais j'ai finit par comprendre et lui pardonner, et depuis on restait en contact. Quoique je me rappelais pu que tu était dans cette fac

Oui bas moi je croyais que tu étais à celle de Suna, avec Gaara

Gaara, je demande (me dit pas qu'il a un copain!)

Oui, un mec avec qui Naruto sortait. Tu l'as rencontré en première non ?

Durant les vacs d'été juste avant, et après il est venu dans le même lycée que nous. Non je n'ai pas suivie Gaara, en fait on s'est séparé

Je vois bien de la tristesse dans les yeux de mon ange, mais je me dis que si je me précipite dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin je sais pas trop comment il va réagir. Nous continuons à discuter ainsi pendant quelques heures encore, je remarque que mon ange blond semble bien fatigué car il a de plus en plus de mal à suivre les conversations. Peut-être est ce aussi parce que entre temps ses amis sont venus nous rejoindre et du coup on est pas mal autour de la petite table, ou peut-être que c'est parce que il a trop bu. J'ai beaucoup de mal à détacher mes yeux de lui, et je crois qu'il s'en rend compte parce qu'il me fait pas mal de sourires, je suis complètement absorbé par ses yeux bleus et je me noie dedans.

A un moment tout le monde va danser, il ne reste que moi et Naruto à la table et je ne sais pas trop quoi lui dire. Par chance il décide de lui même d'entamer la conversation, il n'est pas aussi fatigué que ce que je croyais manifestement, il me parle de sa vie et me questionne sur la mienne. C'est ainsi que j'apprends qu'il est natif de Konoha mais que ses parents avaient préférés partir pour la ville natal de sa mère, la ville se nommant Uzushio, quand il n'avait que 5 ans. Qu'il était revenu à Konoha parce que chez lui il n'y avait pas de fac, que sa meilleure amie était Sakura (l'espèce de bonbon rose ) et son meilleur ami s'appelle Kiba (le mec qui lui avait sauté dans les bras l'autre jour et qui était à côté de lui tout à l'heure sur la banquette). Moi je lui raconte que j'ai un frère et des parents, que je vie encore chez eux, que j'aime beaucoup les mangas et que je voue un culte aux tomates. Il a explosé de rire et m'a dit que lui aussi adorait les mangas, et qu'il déifiait les ramen et les fraises (comme les femmes enceintes ? ).

Puis arriva 3h du matin, et le temps est venu pour nous de rentrer chez nous. On se dit tous au revoir et on se promet de se revoir dans la semaine à la fac, Naruto lui me dis que de toute façon on se reverra en cours. Je lui souris à cette remarque et n'y tenant plus je l'embrasse... sur les joues. Non mais quel abruti je fais, mais quel con, baka ! Le blond me fait un petit sourire et repart aux côtés de Sakura, qui d'ailleurs à l'air sympa, alors que Kiba raccompagne Hinata. Tient depuis quand ces deux là se prennent par la main, Naruto m'avait dit qu'ils n'étaient pas en couple. Deidara et Sasori, qui semble finalement apprécier Naruto et ne voyant plus un ennemi potentiel en lui, rentre de leur côté alors que le Deidara a passé ses bras autours des hanches de son roux et vue comment se dernier l'embrasse en pleine rue c'est sût que l'enroulé va y avoir droit ce soir. Et du coup je me retrouve tout seul, dans la nuit et par ce froid, merci les gens sympa. Bon alors si je rentre à pied je risque de geler et sa prendrait beaucoup trop de temps, donc solution B appeler un taxi.

Évidement personne ne répond à cette heure, Konoha est une petite ville donc à 3H du mat il y a déjà pus de taxi en circulation. Bon et bien plan C, appelé un chauffeur. Qui je pourrais déranger à cette heure sans qu'il soit trop grognon ? Ha bas oui bien sûr, quoique si il est occupé il risque d'être de mauvais poil. Mais c'est le seul qui puisse être disponible, mon frère doit être chez sa copine et j'ai pas très envie de les réveiller. Je prends mon portable et compose le numéro, au bout de 3 sonneries on me répond

Moshi, moshi, me dit-on d'une voix embrumé

Coucou Kakashi, je te dérange pas trop ?

Non penses tu, il est à peine 3H du mat. Pourquoi tu me dérangerais, les humains normaux ne se couchent pas à cette heure si

Pfff, suis sûr que tu viens à peine de te mettre au lit

Figure toi que je suis au lit depuis 22H, petite enflure

Kakashi... Les heures où tu te tapes Iruka ne comptent pas

Qui te dit que je suis avec Iruka ?

Et bien nous sommes en fin de semaine, tu ne bosses pas ce week et en plus tu as pas arrêté de dire que tu avais hâte d'être à aujourd'hui parce que c'était la date de retour de ton Iruka « d'amour » que tu n'avais pas vue depuis 4 semaines. Du coup je suis un peu étonné que tu ais déjà finit. Tu te ramolli avec l'âge

Non mais tu crois à quoi petit merdeux, il est arrivé ce matin à 10H. J'ai réussi à me libérer du travail à 11H30 et à 12H15 le festival commençait, hurle t'il

Ok, admettons … Bon au lieu de gueuler, et avant de réveiller ton homme, tu pourrais me rendre un service ?

J'entends une sorte de « putain » hurlé à l'autre bout du téléphone mais ce n'est pas la voix de Kakashi, oops on l'a réveillé

Sasuke, c'est Iruaka. Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu appelles à cette heure si ? Moi qui allait enfin me reposer avant qu'il ne me lève aux aurores.

Bonjour Iruka, comment vas tu ? Je voulais demander à ton mec si il pouvait pas venir me chercher, je suis sortît en boîte et ces crétins de Dei et de Sasori sont partis alors que c'était eux qui mon emmené

Attend, tu es allé en boîte toi ? Bon rien que pour ça j'envoie Kakashi te chercher

Merci Iruka.

Je raccroche, après avoir dit où je me trouvais, et m'appuie sur un mur en attendant. Je pense quand voiture il mettra à peu près 15 minutes, un peu moins puisqu'il n'y a personne sur la route. Je resserre mon manteau et commence à réfléchir à Naruto. Il est mignon, mais sa je le savais déjà avant ce soir, il est drôle et rigole très souvent. Il a l'air intelligent et intéressant, je veux le connaître un peu plus. Mais comment faire, à première vue je lui plaie un peu vue la façon dont il me regarde mais il faut que je creuse ça un peu plus. Mais comment, en plus si je ne le vois que deux heures en cours sa ne risque pas d'être très pratique, bon il va falloir que j'optimise ce temps et que j'essaye de le voir en dehors des heures de cours. Et bien je sais comment je vais m'occuper l'esprit ce week, ha tient une voiture noir sa doit être Kakashi.

Il s'arrête à côté de moi et je monte, on discute un peu durant le trajet qui me ramène au manoir mais mon pauvre chauffeur est tout fatigué. Une fois arrivé je le remercie et lui dit que pour sa peine je dirais de à mon père de lui donner un congé de 3 jours la semaine prochaine.

Pourquoi 3 jours ? Il me demande

Et bien j'ai appris que Iruka travaillait moins la semaine pro, et du coup tu vas pouvoir profiter avec lui. Et surtout rattraper le temps perdu

Merci Sasuke, mais comment tu sais qu'il ne travail pas pendant 3 jours ? Même moi je ne le savais pas

J'ai mes sources, allé bonne nuit. Et laisse le dormir en rentrant

T'inquiète je vais le laisser se reposer, je ré attaquerait à 11H, me répond t'il evc un sourire pervers.

Je vais me coucher, et je sens que la nuit va être bonne. Avec plein de rêves avec un blond trop mignon, je vais réfléchir ce week à la façon de le rendre mien. He je crois que j'ai déjà dit ça, et que je deviens un peu trop pervers peut être.

OOOO

Le week-end passa tranquillement, Sasuke et Naruto cherchaient un moyen de séduire l'autre ou de lui faire avouer son attirance. C'était difficile pour les deux, comment faire pour que l'autre vous aime ou du moins l'avoue ?

Les cours reprirent le lundi et aucun des deux amoureux n'avait trouvé comment faire chavirer le cœur du désiré, Naruto décida de suivre le plan pourrie de Sakura.

Le brun et le blond ne se virent pas avant le mercredi matin, quel joie se fût pour eux. Sasuke arriva le premier, mais comme il restait un quart d'heure avant le début du cours il décida d'attendre dans le couloir. Il ne restait plus que 5 minutes, Sasuke perdait patience (ce dobe ne peut pas être à l'heure), et au moment où le brun allait rentrer dans l'amphithéâtre il entendit des pas pressé et des cris « He Sas'ke, attend ». Le blond était essoufflé, il était de plus un peu rouge et Sasuke trouvait ça trop mignon.

Merci de m'avoir attendu Sas'ke

Mais de rien, dobe

He m'appelle pas comme ça

Bas quoi toi tu m'appelle bien « Sas'ke »

Oui mais « Sas'ke » c'est affectif. Alors que de me traiter de « dobe » c'est pas très gentil

Tu préférerais que je dise « Naru » peut-être, sa c'est très affectif non ? Lui dis Sasuke avec un petit sourire

He... Je sais pas, comme tu veux

Je sais pas parce que « Naru » sa doit être réservé à des gens que tu connais depuis longtemps, genre à Sakura Kiba ou encore Dei

Oui enfin eux en générale ils disent « Naru-chan », donc toi si tu m'appelle « Naru », il y aura que toi à le faire

Non, sa te ferais trop plaisir

Teme

Dobe

Baka

Usuratonkashi

He...

Tu sais pus quoi répondre, Naru

Non je me disais que... En fait le cours a commencé sans nous

Un ? Fut la seul chose intelligente que trouva à dire le noiraud

Bas ouais, on est resté planté devant la salle. Le prof a du rentré par la porte extérieure

Kuso

Oui c'est sûr, je me suis levé pour rien

Tout ça c'est de ta faute, si tu étais pas arrivé en retard aussi

Je te t'ai jamais demandé de m'attendre, teme

Bon on continu à se chamailler ou on bouge ?

On bouge, sa te dirais une tasse de thé ? En plus j'ai faim, j'ai rien eu le temps de manger en partant

Ok, allons à la cafet

Les deux garçons partirent donc vers l'escalier menant à la cafet du bâtiment, ils prirent un thé chacun et Naruto rajouta un croissant (un croissant au Japon je suis pas sûr, mais bon). Ils s'installèrent à une table, ils dégustèrent leur thé tout en parlant un peu. Mais il y a avait une question qui trottait dan la tête de Naruto, il ne pus donc s'empêcher

Dis Sas'ke, tu connais Deidi depuis combien de temps ?

Voyons, je dirais depuis le primaire

Un depuis le primaire ? Mais c'est impossible, je suis sortit avec lui au collège et au début du lycée et j'ai jamais entendu parlé de toi

Je sais, usuratonkashi. D'ailleurs l'autre soir sa m'avait frappé, et je me suis posé la question ce week-end

Et qu'a donné ta grande réflexion ?

Bas en fait, Deidara a quitté Konoha à la fin du primaire. Plus tard il ma dit que son père avait eu une grosse promotion et que du coup toute la famille était parti. Donc il est allé au collège dans ta ville, et par je ne sais quel schmilblik vous ne vous êtes même pas rendu compte que vous veniez de la même ville

Ha ok, ceci explique cela. Sinon... Sa te n'a pas choqué lorsque tu as appris que Dei et moi étions ensemble ?

Non, je vois pas pourquoi sa m'aurais choqué. C'est plus tôt à Sasori que tu aurais du demander ça

Un moment j'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer sur place, il m'a fait un peu penser à Gaara

Gaara ? Tu as déjà parlé de lui l'autre soir

Oui, il était spécial pour moi... Mais enfin parlons d'autres choses, et toi tu as quelqu'un ? (bravo Naruto très subtil, t'es un champion le kitsune)

Et bien non, je n'ai personne

Ha bon ? C'est bizarre, t'es mignon pourtant. J'étais sûr que tu étais un cœur prit, c'est un drame qu'un beau gosse comme toi n'est pas de copine

Tu viens de dire que tu me trouves mignon, dobe ?

Le dobe en question se mit à rougir très fortement, Kami-sama il n'avait pas dit ça ? Et bien si il l'avait dit, bien joué pour la discrétion et l'approche en douceur. Sasuke regarda le blond, très intensément, et pour lui la preuve en était fait que Naruto l'aimait bien. Maintenant iil fallait que se sois le corbeau qui se révèle

Et donc je reprend, tu me trouve mignon dobe ?

He c'est à dire, je me suis un peu emporté dans ce que je disais. Je disais que je trouvais que c'était dommage que tu n'ai personne

Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais dobe, et toi et moi on le sait très bien

Bien, dans ce cas, oui je te trouve mignon. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus juste parce que je suis gay

C'est dommage, se plaignit Sasuke

Nani ? He quoi ? Demanda le blond dont le cerveau était en train de fondre

Je disais que je trouvais dommage que tu ne me saute pas dessus, je crois que j'aurais bien aimé ça

Le blond lève les yeux vers Sasuke et voit le regard pétillant du brun, alors tout doucement il avance sa main et saisi la pâle de son ami. Sasuke sourit et entremêle leurs doigts, il appuie légèrement sur la main et la fait venir vers lui pour que le possesseur de la main halé comprenne qu'il voulait plus. Naruto lui lance un regard provocateur et fait un franc sourire, il se lève légèrement et commença à se pencher vers le brun. Sasuke avait hâte, les lèvres de Naruto étaient tellement pulpeuse et envoûtante. Mais au moment où ils allaient s'assembler, un cris résonna dans la caffet « les gars, bas vous êtes pas en cours? ». Naruto se rassi sur son siège en jetant un regard d'excuse à Sasuke, quand Sakura arriva elle reçu un regard noir à faire peur du brun.

La journée s'acheva et les deux garçons étaient frustré au possible, un bisous avorté et en plus ils ne c'étaient pas revus depuis. Les jours se succédèrent et Naruto était de plus en plus désespéré, Sasuke lui manquait, il avait envie de mieux le connaître et d'être son petit ami. Il était clair pour lui, et c'était tant mieux d'ailleurs, que son brun voulait une relation et non pas juste un coup comme çà. Le blond se morfondait sur le fait de ne pas revoir le brun avant le mercredi suivant, mais un sms le samedi après midi lui fit retrouver espoir.

C'était un numéro inconnu, il y avait marqué « _Salut dobe, ca va ? »_. Le message texte n'était pas signé mais Naruto savait très bien de qui il s'agissait, il n'y avait que Sasuke pour l'appeler ainsi. Il lui répondit vite et lui demanda comment il allait, le ténébreux répondit que sa allait à part qu'il devait supporter une réunion de famille tout le week-end. Naruto le plaint et lui demanda ses horaires de la semaine, Sasuke lui répondit et ils décidèrent de se voir plus souvent. Ce soir là Naruto dormi bien et heureux, le brun acceptait de plus traîner avec lui et avec un peu de chance ils seraient ensemble avant la fin de la semaine.

OOOO

La semaine passa, et le jeudi soir à 18H Sasuke reçu un sms de son blond préféré

_« _ _Recoucou teme, dit sa te dit de venir boire une bière chez moi ? Comme ça tu verras en fin mon appart »_

Le brun réfléchit quelques secondes et décida de jouer les taquins

_« Je sais pas trop dobe, je viens de finir et je commence à 9H demain »_

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre longtemps

_« Ho allé, moi aussi je viens de finir. En plus on est jeudi, on peut bien s'amuser un peu »_

_« Ok je viens, attend moi dans le hall »_

_« J'y suis déjà:) »_

4 minutes plus tard le brun arriva à la hauteur du blond, ils discutèrent et Naruto demanda comment son cours de psychopathologie s'était passé. A la pose du midi le brun c'était largement plein de ce cours au près de son ami blond.

Ils allèrent donc à l'appart du blond. Une fois entré Naruto se déchaussa et invita Sasuke à en faire de même et de se mettre dans le canapé le temps qu'il aille chercher les bières.

Le brun admira la déco de son ami. Le salon était composé d'un canapé rouge, d'une table de salon en verre et d'un meuble télé en bois d'acajou. A côté de la télé il y avait une photo qui troubla l'Uchiha, on pouvait y voir un blond dans les bras d'un roux qui avait le kanji de l'amour dessiné sur lui.

Dis Saskue, tu veux un verre pour ta bièr...

Le blond ne finit pas sa phrase car il vit Sasuke avec le cadre dans la main, c'est mauvais ça pensa t'il

Non, merci. Dis c'est lui Gaara ?

He oui, je sais tu dois penser qu'un mec qui garde la photo de son ex chez lui n'est pas très saint d'esprit

Non, je me dis juste qu'il a du être important pour toi si tu gardes la photo

Le brun se rassit sur le canapé et Naruto en fit de même. Il donna la bière à Sasuke et mit le bol contenant quelques gâteaux apéro sur la petite table

Je peux t'expliquer si tu veux, dit Naruto

Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais

Oui mais je veux te le dire quand même

Ok, vas-y je t'écoute

Et bien je suis sorti avec Gaara en second trimestre de première au lycée, c'était quelqu'un de vraiment génial. Il m'a un peu sortit de ma coquille en ce qui concerne les sentiments, avant lui je n'étais sorti qu'avec Dei et sa c'était finit parce que je ne m'assumais pas. Et cette fois-ci je ne voulais pas que sa recommence, donc j'avais décidé de m'assumer pleinement. Je tenais sa main en publique, on se faisait des câlins et des bisous passionnés à la face de tout le monde. Je ne ressentais pas beaucoup de gène, de toute façon les personnes qui riaient de nous voir ainsi se recevaient un regard de tueur de la part de Gaara. Des fois je me faisais insulté, pas Gaara car il foutait les boules à tout le monde, et si mon mec n'était pas là c'est Sakura qui me défendait ou bien Kiba. Donc on allait bien ensemble, on s'aimait et je lui ais offert ma virginité au cour de l'été avant la term. C'était passionné et merveilleux, on fillait le parfait amour

Mais les choses se sont compliqués après ?

Sa a commencé à partir en vrille en première année de fac, moi j'étais en histoire et lui en architecture. On se voyait moins, mais comme on avait un appart ensemble on arrivait quand même à se retrouver. Puis il a rencontré Néji, un garçon brun assez gentil et bougrement intelligent. On a fait des soirée ensemble et peu à peu Gaara est tombé amoureux de lui

Ha, kuso

Ouais, kuso comme tu dis. Mais moi au départ je ne voyais rien, je sentais juste qu'il était moins passionné avec moi. Puis un jour en rentrant à l'appart j'ai vue Gaara de loin au détour d'une rue, je devais au départ finir plus tard et je voulais lui faire la surprise en rentrant plus tôt. J'ai décidé de suivre Gaara pour pouvoir lui sauter dessus et lui faire un énorme câlin, on s'était pas vue ni le matin ni dans la journée et j'étais en manque de lui. Au bout de 10 minutes il c'est arrêté et a attendu, moins d'une minute plus tard Néji arrivait. J'étais content par ce que je l'appréciais vraiment bien, mais lorsque j'ai vue mon roux foncer sur lui et l'embrasser à pleine bouche j'ai cru que j'allais mourir sur place. Je suis rentré à la maison et j'ai attendu qu'il revienne, une fois de retour il c'est excusé en disant qu'il était allé se chercher un livre à la bibliothèque. J'ai tenu et je n'ai pas crié que c'était des conneries, il est allé mettre ses affaires dans sa chambre et quand il est revenu dans le salon il a voulu m'embrasser en me disant que je lui avait manqué. Mais quel bel acteur je lui ai dit, et il n'a pas comprit et a tenté à nouveau de me faire un bisou mais cette fois j'ai explosé. Je lui ais crié dessus et je lui ai dit que je l'avais vue avec Néji, je l'ait engueulé en disant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça et que je l'aimais de toute mes forces. Il m'a simplement dit que sa faisait un moment qu'il pensait à Néji différemment que comme un ami, et qu'il venait de coucher avec lui pour la première fois. J'étais sidéré, il me trompait et sa ne semblait pas le gêner. Il a même rajouté que il ne pouvait pas envisagé de continuer sans moi, mais en même temps il sentait que avec Néji c'était plus qu'une petite amourette. Il ma même proposé de faire ménage à trois, il a argumenté en disant qu'il savait que Néji était à mon goût puisque 2 mois plus tôt j'avais dit à Gaara que je le trouvais pas mal. Je suis resté sans voix et j'ai décidé d'aller prendre une douche pour me remettre les idées en place, j'y suis resté au moins 45 minutes et j'entendais des fois Gaara m'appelé pour savoir si j'allais bien et je lui répondais que oui. Non mais est ce que je pouvais aller bien ! Quand je suis sorti il s'est levé du canapé et ma regardé le regard un peu inquiet, je lui ai dit de ficher le quand de chez moi et comme j'ai vue qu'il ne bougeait pas je lui ai hurlé dessus en lui disant mot pour mot « Dégage de chez moi, prend tes affaires de merde à barre toi. T'as voulus jouer au con et bien t'as gagné, sort de mon appart et de ma vie. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir, je te ais ! » et il a enfin réagi. Il a plié bagage et es parti en me disant qu'il m'aimait

Sasuke était sidéré, comment ce mec avait pus faire ça à Naruto ? Le blond avait les larmes qui commençaient à perler, le brun lui prit la main

Et après, sa c'est finit comme ça ?

Non pas tout à fait

Raconte moi la suite

Lorsqu'il est parti je me suis effondré en pleurs, je l'aimais tellement. Le lendemain je me suis réveiller par terre, je m'étais endormit sur le parquet du salon. J'ai tout de suite été saisit par son odeur, un mélange de cannelle et de fruits exotiques, elle flottait partout dans l'appart. J'ai jeté les choses qu'il avait laissé, à savoir sa brosse à dent et ses affaires de toilettes. J'ai enlevé les draps et la couette dans laquelle on dormait et les mit dans un coin, pour me donner du courage j'ai bu ce que je trouvais. On avait prévu de faire une soirée le week-end qui venait, et donc on avit de la réserve. J'ai descendu du whisky, de la vodka, du rosé, du saké, de la bière, du rouge. Je faisais le ménage en même temps, je ne dormais pas beaucoup et je n'avalais rien. Après 3 jours sans nouvelles Sakura est venu me voir, elle n'est pas venu plus tôt parce qu'elle avait été malade pendant deux jours et qu'elle venait à peine de revenir à la fac. Gaara n'avait pas fermé la porte et moi non plus, alors elle est rentré et a vue mon salon tout retourné. Dans une de mes colères j'avais retourné la table de salon et mit le canapé en l'air. Elle m'a retrouvé à moitié inconscient dans la salle de bain, j'avais manifestement eu envie de m'ouvrir les veines. Mais encore heureux j'étais complètement bourré, déjà qu'au naturel je suis pas doué mais encore moins quand j'ai bu. Sakura m'a frappé plusieurs fois et câliné encore plus. Après quelques jours j'ai réussi à me remettre de ma gueule de bois pharaonique, on a rangé mon appart et j'ai changé de chambre en faisant de mon ancienne un grand débarra. J'ai jeter toutes les photos de nous deux, sauf celle-ci. Elle a été prise au début de notre relation, à l'époque tout allait bien et il n'y avait pas plus heureux que moi. Et puis aux fils des mois j'ai réussi à surmonter un peu ça, même si il est toujours présent

Ho Naru

Je ne veux pas de ta pitié Sasuke, je voulais juste...

Sasuke ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase et l'embrassa, le blond fut surpris mais se laissa faire pour ensuite répondre au baiser. Le brun s'allongea dans le canapé et Naruto était au-dessus de lui, le ténébreux passa ses mains dans les cheveux épi et sur son corps halé. Il enleva vite le tee-shirt de Naruto et s'attaqua à son cou où il laissa un suçon, puis ensuite il vint titiller les tétons durs sous les gémissements de plaisir du blond. Naruto décida d'attaquer également le cou et le corps du brun en mordillant le lobe de son oreille et en passant sa langue un peu n'importe tout. Très vite les deux jeunes hommes jugèrent que le moment était venu d'aller dans la chambre.

OOOOO

Durant cette nuit ils s'unirent et se transmirent, et ceux à plusieurs reprises, tout leur amour et leur passion fulgurante. La passion les fit tenir et découvrir l'autre.

Fatigué il s'enlacèrent avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée, avant de s'endormir complètement Naruto pus entendre au creux de son oreille : « je t'aime, et je ne t'abandonnerais pas ».

OOOO

4 mois avaient passé, Naruto travaillait toujours dans la librairie et filait le parfait amour avec son Sasuke. Il pouvait dire qu'il l'aimait à l'extrême, il avait aimé Gaara mais là c'était différent et plus pur. Le blond était en train de laver les vitres des présentoirs à goodies quand il entendit quelqu'un arrivé derrière lui, il se retourna pour dire bonjour et quel fut sa joie de voir son petit ami de tenir derrière lui

Bonjour, je voudrais un cadeaux pour un baka qui me serre d'ami, dit Sasuke

Bien sûr, qu'aime t'il, demanda le blond qui entra directement dans ce jeux

Il aime un manga se nommant _Fairy tail_, et comme il a tous les livres je pensais lui prendre une figurine ou quelque chose comme ça

Une figurine, mais n'a t'il pas déjà beaucoup de ce genre de chose ?

Si un peu trop, sa envahie sa chambre et le salon. Et en bon colloc que je que je suis je lui fait souvent la réflexion qu'il devrait mieux ranger

Donc une nouvelle figurine serait de trop

Oui vous avez raison, c'est pourquoi je vais opter pour la petite figurine de Natsu qui s'accroche au portable (je sais pus comment sa s'appelle:( ). Et pas de technique pour me faire acheter autre chose

Bien comme vous voudrez

Le blond sourit et lui sortit la petite figurine, Sasuke alla pailler et attendit don homme qui devait finir 10 minutes plus tard. Quand Naruto sorti son brun lui sauta dessus en lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire, ils s'embrassèrent longuement puis rentrèrent à l'appartement. Le blond eu la joie de voir plein de petits cadeaux acheté par le brun, il eu droit à un poster géant de _Blue exorcist_ (que Sasuke lui avit fait découvrir) à un pull à capuche avec l'insigne de Fairy tail et pleins d'autres petits objets à utiliser dans le privée. La soirée de l'anniversaire eu lieu en présence de tous ses amis et de sa famille. C'est ainsi que Naruto découvrit que son chéri avait eu son numéro par l'intermédiaire de Kakashi qui se tapait Iruka depuis des années (en fait ils formait un couple mais ça Iruka avait encore du mal à le dire), Iruka était un ami très proche de la famille et Naruto le connaissait depuis qu'il était bébé.

La soirée bâtit son plein, et la nuit ainsi que le lendemain et le surlendemain de nos deux amoureux fut ponctué de cris d'extases, de douches et de choses mangés bizarrement.

Lykos : Ouf finit ! Il est 4H du mat passé

Naru : oui mais sa valait le coût, c'est pas si mal

Sasu : Ouais sa va, ya pas de lemon quoi

Lykos : Oui bas désolé mais j'ia le cerveau à plat cette heure, allé oyasumi vous deux et allez faire votre lemon vous même

Sasu : Avec plaisir

Naru : je le sens mal, moi aussi je suis fatigué...

Sasu : Mais non


End file.
